In applications of radiation detection and imaging systems, it is often needed to detect items in different sizes or in significantly different substances. If the object to be detected has a large mass thickness, a large amount of scattered X-rays will be received by a detector, the strength of scattered X-rays may be even greater than the strength of transmitted signals, and as a result, serious interference may occur and may impact the substance discrimination capability of the radiation detection and imaging system.
In the prior art, in order to guarantee the detection effect, it is often necessary to increase the energy of the incident rays or increase the X-ray dose.